


Wrong side of the revolution (F+G)

by loOkReBbEcCa_dUcKs



Category: No Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, Gen, Lesbian Character, M/M, MCR, Multi, Other, Pansexual Character, Pride, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkReBbEcCa_dUcKs/pseuds/loOkReBbEcCa_dUcKs
Summary: Set in a homophobic A.U. where being gay can not only get you kicked out of your home, but arrested and/or murdered. Can two boys find love amongst the hate?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as a short story, I've changed it to be a frerard fic bc it fits. I know Frank doesn't have an older sister, I just needed to have some form of comfort character there. Enjoy.

I watch my hands fumble with my backpack strap as I rush to catch up with my sister, who has already left the car and is walking towards the large building in front of us.

"Hey, slow down!" I called her.

She slowed to a halt and turned to face me.

"Why can't you hurry up? Why do I have to slow down?"

I knew that she was just trying to contradict me so I didn't say anything but quickened my pace to match hers.

We reached the doors into the school but before I could step inside and meet my certain doom, Molly turned my shoulder so I was facing her and looked me in the eyes. I had to crane my neck a little as she was three years older than me and I was short for my age.

"Before you go in there, I want to warn you about some stuff."

She took a moment to wave at a group of girls passing by.

"Don't use the school toilets, always bring your own lunch from home, avoid them," she pointed at a group of kids who looked like they used the phrase 'I'm too punk rock for this' too much, "and don't be weird." She flashed me a smile to finish. "Have a good first day lil' brother."

She held her hand out and we did our secret sibling handshake that ended in a side hug.

Honestly, most people hate their siblings but I think I can safely say that Molly is my best friend and I hope that never changes.

A girl I recognised as Molly's best friend, Amy, walked by and they fell into step, about to start conversation before Molly turned her head my way.

"Meet here after school."

Then she was gone, through the glass doors and away.

And I was left standing there like a melon, with absolutely no idea where to go.

"Mom...get off!"

I looked around to see where the hassle was coming from. I saw a boy, definitely a freshman like me, maybe a few centimetres taller than me, getting harassed by a woman I assumed to be his mother.

I was glad that mom didn't really seem to care that it was my first day, but then again the only thing she seemed to care about was income and work.

"Don't you have to take Mikey to school?" The boy said whilst trying to avoid his mother's spit-dampened tissue.

"Yes, but it's your first day!" She exclaimed, as if that was a valid excuse for his siblings tardiness.

"Mom! Stop! Just let me go!" He said, looking a lot younger than fifteen in the midst of his temper-tantrum.

"Alright," she said, looking defeated. "But one more hug."

The frown on the boy's face stretched even further, if that was possible, before he released a sigh and embraced his mom in an awkward half-hug.

He picked up the backpack lying by his feet and called out a quick "bye" before speed-walking my way.

I didn't realise I was staring until he met my gaze with a small smile that barely met his large hazel eyes.

I smiled back awkwardly, feeling the blush spreading up the back of my neck to reach for my cheeks.

I can't believe he caught me staring. Idiot.

I took a deep, shaky breath before pushing the glass doors ahead of me open.

I rushed into the hallway in an attempt to escape the poor boy I had just eye-stalked but my head must've been somewhere else because I slammed into the back of the scariest people I had ever seen. I recognised him from the group Molly had told me to avoid and immediately felt my stomach drop. My legs could no longer hold the weight it had miraculously been supporting for the last fifteen years and I felt like vomiting.

"Oh my god, I'm sosososososo sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going an-"

He grabbed me by the front of my Misfits shirt and practically growled in my face, anger radiating off him. Well, this is it world, this was nice while it lasted, tell Molly I love her, tell mom and dad that they should spend more time with their kids and not their colleagues- I saw a fist coming my way and somehow I managed to pass out and vomit at the same time.

***

"Excuse me? Hey, buddy, dude, can you hear me?"

I was experiencing something in between an earthquake and a Godzilla attack. Oh, wait, it's just someone shaking my shoulders.

My vision was blurred around the edges before it focused properly on the boy from this morning in front of me.

Behind him was a crowd of people, my breathing hitched as they just stood there staring at me. I could taste blood in my mouth as my head spun. The boy was a few inches from my face and I could smell a mix of spearmint and-oil pastels? He stood up and held his hand out to help me up.

"Can you stand?" He looked directly at me with those large eyes of his.

I nodded and grabbed his hand before he hauled me up too fast for my liking, because when I stood a wave of dizziness washed over me. It must've shown on my face because the boy was instantly under my shoulder to support me. The crowd had started to disband now due to the shrill ringing of the bell so it wasn't too hard to make our way to the toilets. Wow, barely an hour into the day and I've already gone against Molly's advice twice.

Once we were in there, the boy turned to me and said "Gerard, by the way."

I didn't know what he was on about for a minute before the penny dropped and I responded with "Frank".

He made a thoughtful 'hm' noise as he ran a couple of paper towels under the tap.

"What was all that about then?" He asked before walking over to me and dabbing my nose with the aforementioned paper towel. I didn't think it was necessary that he was the one cleaning my nose, but I also didn't think it was necessary to tell him I could do it myself.

"What was what all about?" I found it hard to concentrate, he stood close enough that I could see the way his chesnut hair only curled slightly at the ends and how it fell just above his eyes in great detail.

"Practically staring at me for, like, ten minutes before running away to frolic with the future of horror movies."

He'd noticed my staring. Oops.

I felt myself blushing again as my fingers fumbled with my oversized hoodie sleeves.

"I don't frolic." I said flatly.

He snorted slightly. "That's what you're more concerned about? Not the whole eye-fucking incident?"

I just stood there, mouth open, as if someone had just told me that unicorns are more common than mosquitoes in Malaysia.

"Are you implying I'm gay?"

He could say what he wanted, but I, Frank Iero, was not gay.

Don't get me wrong, Gerard was attractive, but it's not gay to think another guy is attractive, right?

I grabbed my bag and the paper towel from his hand and started to leave.

"Thanks for your help and all that, but I really must be going."

I was a metre away from the door when he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, hey. Wait, I didn't mean to offend you, I just assumed, cos, well you know, you were staring for a while and I guess I got lost in my thoughts."

He just stood there, those big hazel eyes filled with need and guilt. "At least let me take you to the nurse."

I bit my lower lip before nodding and following him out of the bathroom.

"It might be broken."

What? "Huh?"

He looked me in the eyes, his gaze flickering to the bridge of my nose momentarily. "Your nose, It might be broken."

I nodded again, unsure what to say anymore.

We walked in silence for a while before he spoke up again. "Why did you look at me like I was a crazy person before, when I mentioned the staring?"

A beat. Gerard's eyes were driving into my soul before I realised that he must be gay and very offended by my reaction to his comment. I avoided his eyes after that.

"I'm sorry if I offended you or something, I didn't mean to come across as gay-people-a-phobic or anything it's just that my mom and dad have never really spoken to me about, well, anything."

Only once that was out did I look up at his face to see it contorted between confusion and understanding.

"Well, here we are." he said and pointed at a door with a small plaque on the front. "Hey, you wanna come over after school. I'm babysitting my little brother and my mom's leaving pizza money, I'm sure she'll be cool with it." He cast a small smile in my direction.

"Pizza money!" I yelled, making Gerard giggle at my eccentricity. "You know me so well."

"I met you this morning." He said, still grinning.

"Yeah but-but-but" I was stuck for something witty to say back so I just went back to being blatantly eccentric. "Pizza money!"

We burst out in round two of laughter before I remembered something. "I'll have to tell my sister though, meet me after school by the main entrance." and with that last comment, I disappeared into the nurses office.


	2. Pizza Money

I spent an hour in the nurse's office, due to the fact I kept passing out every time she put pressure on the bridge of my nose, where the bruising was the worst. It wasn't broken, it just felt that way.

At lunch, I found Gerard sat on his own, picking at what looked like maggots and whale phlegm. I sat down next to him on the round table.

"What is that shit?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

He turned his head my way and smiled. "Well, hello to you too, Frank."

I gestured to his 'lunch' again.

"I haven't the foggiest. The board said mac n' cheese." He said with a grimace.

"More like wack n' fleas." I said as I got my lunch out of my backpack. "You wanna fruit windup?"

He looked up at me before tossing his lunch in the trashcan next to us. "Always"

We ate, shared jokes and got to know each other. It was nice. I found out many things about Gerard. His full name is Gerard Arthur Way; his favourite colour is red; his little brother is called Mikey and is eleven; he reads comics and loves drawing.

"Hey, you're freshmans, right?"

Our heads snapped up to see a girl with long, straight, neon green hair addressing us.

"Um, yeah?" I said, unsure what to think.

"Great." She gestured for another girl who was wandering around idly to come over. "You mind if we sit with you? We're also freshmans and don't seem to be able to find anywhere to sit."

We nodded and they sat down.

"Thanks, Analise Stonely," she held out her hand, which we both shook. "And this," she pointed at the blonde haired girl next to her, " is Clara. Say hi."

In all honesty, Clara looked lost as she mumbled a shy "hello" at us, trying to hide her eyes behind her long bangs.

"Frank." I said, moderately confused.

"Gerard." he seemed just as brain-twisted.

It turned out we all had calculus together after lunch, I say we had calculus, but for me it seemed to be more like staring at the board hoping the answers would appear via magic.

Gerard and I sat there, messing around until we collapsed into fits of giggles. We were shot multiple dirty looks from the teacher, but she didn't know anyone's name so we weren't called out for it.

***

As promised, Gerard and I walked to the main entrance after school to meet Molly and ask about going to Gerard's. She was standing there with Amy, probably gossiping about god-knows-what.

"Hey Mol."

She broke eye contact with Amy to acknowledge us. "Hey squirt." She looked Gerard up and down. "Who's your friend?"

"Gerard." He introduced himself with an accompanying nod.

"Neat." She paused to call a quick goodbye to Amy, who had started to hint at leaving by rattling her car keys. "You ready to go? We could probably give Gerard a ride home if you want?"

"Actually, Gerard asked me if I wanted to come over for pizza. Can I?" For extra leverage, I did my best version of puppy-dog eyes.

I could practically see her thinking it over. "Sure. But you have to text me his address and what time you want picking up."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I latched myself onto her as if there was no tomorrow.

"Alright, go. Get off now." She released herself with a chuckle before heading off towards her car. "Bye."

***

When we got to Gerard's house, his mom was just about to leave.

"Hey sweetie, who's this?" she said while putting on her coat and grabbing a small purse.

"That's Frank, is it okay if he stays for pizza?"

"Yes, of course! It's a pleasure to meet you Frank, but I'm afraid I have to get to work though." she thought for a moment before remembering what she was going to say. "Mikey's in his room, make sure he doesn't spend all night alone, pizza money's on the mantel, there are cans of pop in the fridge and Mikey has to be in bed by nine."

"Got it, mom. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Gerard started to lead his mom to the door.

"Call me if you need anything, and I promise that tomorrow we'll have a real meal where you can tell me everything about your first day."

"Ok, bye then."

Gerard's mom stepped out, unlocked the old grey car in the drive before turning around and hugging Gerard. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Love you too mama." he replied with a smirk. "Now go out there and do some good."

"I mean it Gerard." she warned before walking towards her car. "You guys have fun tonight." With that said, she got in the car and drove off.

I took this moment to look around the room I was in. It was small and ended in a staircase. The walls were lined with photographs of Gerard and a younger boy who I expected was Mikey and on the right-hand wall there was a doorway that led to a room I could only describe as a living area due to the mismatched couches and small mantle that were only partially obscured by the half-open door.

"Your mom seemed cool." I said whilst Gerard dumped his backpack on the bottom step. I copied his actions.

"Yeah, she is." He kicked his shoes off. "It's a shame she's always working" A look of sorrow flitted across his face.

I didn't know what to say so I decided humour would have to do. I pointed to a picture of a toddler that resembled Gerard sitting naked in a kitchen sink with a collinder on his head and said "who's this charmer?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh. My. God." He turned deep scarlett. "I am so sorry you had to see this." He said whilst trying to cover the image with his hands.

"Hey, don't cover it up! I'm trying to enjoy the view!" He pushed me through the doorway before shouting up the stairs.

"Mikey! I'm home!" I heard a distant reply from beyond the stairs. "Come down when you want pizza!"

I turned around to the seated area behind me. It was bigger than the hall, given the fact the hall was only big enough for two. There was a squishy looking couch opposite a small TV, a coffee table filling most of the space between the two. A complimentary loveseat was at a right angle to the couch, facing the mantle. There were more pictures up in here, but a few of them were drawings or paintings and looked like the work of a professional artist. They were images of birds, flowers and nature in general. I stood there in awe. This place seemed warmer than my own home despite being three times smaller and messier.

"You want a drink?" Gerard asked as he headed toward another doorway at the back of the room.

"Sure, what've you got?" I stepped through the other doorway into a cosy kitchen that was mostly occupied by a round table, some counters, a fridge and a stove.

He opened said fridge before reading out the options"Um...cola, lemonade or water."

" Cola please."

Gerard grabbed two cans and threw one in my direction before pulling the ring on his can.

***

We were sitting on the couch messing around when we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked at my watch and saw that I had been here for an hour. A skinny boy with dirty blonde hair wandered in.

"When are we getting pizza?" Was the first thing he asked.

"Hello to you too, Mikey." Gerard said, looking at the clock on the mantel. "Whenever you want."

"Who's that?" he pointed at me nonchalantly, his face remaining deadpanned throughout.

"Frank." I extended a hand, not sure what you do when you meet a friend's sibling, because hugging him would be weird. Mikey just stood there, staring at my hand like I was some sort of new species he had discovered.

"Nice." He said, still not smiling and making his way into the kitchen. He came back a few seconds later with a can of lemonade before flopping down on the loveseat. Only now, while he was sprawled out on the small couch, did I notice exactly how long his arms and legs were.

He took a sip of his can, wiped his mouth, and spoke. "I didn't know you were capable of making friends, this is new."

Gerard scowled. "Shut up, spaghetti arms."

Apparently snorting into your drink isn't appreciated by younger brothers and earns you a hard stare, not so different to Mikey's usual demeanour.

"Pizza. Now." He said, grabbing Gerard's phone off the coffee table and throwing it at his stomach.

Gerard ordered pizza, and half an hour later we were all sitting in the living room, the coffee table covered in enough pizza for five, filling up until we felt sick. After we had devoured as much pizza as we could, Gerard left the room and came back with two lunchboxes and started to fill them up with the leftovers.

"Mikey, you better not eat any of this pizza, this one," he held up the smaller box. "Is for my lunch tomorrow."

I smirked at that, knowing he would never eat canteen food again after today.

"Who's that one for?" he pointed to the other box.

"Mom, so hands off."

We spent the rest of the night messing around and playing pizza-box-frisbee. I think at one point I even saw Mikey smile. At half eight, Molly arrived.

"Hey squirt, you gonna say goodbye to Gerard?"

I turned to him and with an awkward wave, I bid him goodnight. When we got into the car though, things kicked off.

"How was your first day?" Molly asked with a genuine smile. That's when she made direct eye contact with me and pulled the car over. "What the hell's up with your face?"

Only then did I remember what had happened to my nose. "Oh...um...yeah..." I said sheepishly. "You know that guy you told me to avoid?"

She sighed. "Which one? There are a lot of guy's in the group you told me to avoid."

"Um...tall, angry looking, black hair, um...good right hook, beanie..."

"Simon? You got in a fight with Simon?" her eyes went wide.

"Not a fight, exactly, it was more like I accidentally bumped into him and he wouldn't hear me out."

Molly sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Is it broken?"

"What? Oh, uh, no."

The rest of the ride home was silent to say the least.


	3. Where do they go?

It had been two weeks since the whole punch-in-the-face fiasco, my nose was healing just fine and my parents didn't even say anything. They didn't really get a chance to because they always seem to be at work or one of their petty rich people dinners. I was sat in chemistry with James when we noticed neither Analise or Clara answered their names during roll. "Does anyone know where they are?" Miss asked, glancing in our direction. She knew we hung out with them and expected us to have an idea. We both shook our heads. She turned back to her computer, probably sending an email to someone, as they both rushed in.

"Sorry we're late miss, we got extremely lost, ended up in the second floor art corridor." Analise's hair was slightly ruffled and her T-shirt creased at the bottom. Clara wasn't any better off. 

"Take a seat." Miss had one eyebrow raised before lowering it and muttering under her breath. "But don't get too comfortable."

Analise obviously didn't hear her, as she all but skipped over to the desk across from us. Gerard leaned close to my ear, doing that kind of whisper that could send shivers down your spine. Oh my god that sounded so gay. "They were definitely making out."

My eyes went wide. "Isn't that illegal? Won't they get arrested?" I started to panic. What if I never got to see them again? I'd heard of families that had paid people to kill their children for being gay. In the last couple of weeks I had gotten really close to Analise and Clara.

"They won't get arrested as long as they weren't seen." Gerard tried to calm me down by rubbing my back. "But the way they walked in like that, plus the way miss is frantically typing an email, they could be in big trouble." He released a huge sigh, cracking his knuckles as he did. 

Miss had just started explaining our next topic when two men and a woman knocked on the door. They all looked very official, wearing black suits, the woman carrying a clipboard under her arm. "We're here for the removal of Clarissa Brown and Analise Stonely." Her voice was sharp in all the wrong places, I wanted to melt my ears off with one of the bunsen burners in the drawer to my right.

The girls stood up, Clara very obviously nervous, while Analise looked cool and confident. "Why?" She said, quirking an eyebrow. We could all tell she was only playing dumb to stall so she could think of a plan.

The woman looked taken aback. "We're not going to discuss that in front of your peers. Come along now."

Clara began to tremble from where she was hiding behind Analise. A lone tear ran down her face as she clutched onto Analise's panda hoodie.

"Why?" She repeated again, she wasn't going to move until she had answers, and the suits knew it.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, girls, but it would've been a lot easier if you'd just cooperated." She looked to the men either side of her. "Physically collect the girls, use force if necessary."

The men walked over to them, grabbing them each by their upper arms, and removed them from the classroom. We could hear Analise screaming and shouting the whole time until she was moved from earshot. It was horrific. I hope that nobody ever has to hear a close friend in pain, I wouldn't even wish it on my worst enemy. 

Before I knew what was happening, large tears were landing on my open book, smudging todays date. 

I might never see them again.

***

"Where do they go?" I was sat in Gerard's' room, spinning absentmindedly on his desk chair as he did overdue homework (A.K.A. copied from my already marked calculus sheet). It had been a week since we last saw Analise and Clara, and I'd been internally asking myself this question every moment since. I had only ever heard about one other case like this, my ex next door neighbours had a son, about a year older than me, who liked boys. He was caught doing unacceptable things one night, and the next thing we knew, we were invited to a funeral. I was worried about that happening to Analise or Clara. 

"Umm... Depends." He looked up from where he was staring at his odd socks to meet my eyes. I looked at him, urging him to continue. "If they're lucky, they'll go to rehab and be back here in a couple of months. If they're not so lucky..." He looked back at his homework. "How the fuck did you get 47?"

"Gerard!" I threw a dirty shirt I found on the floor at him.


	4. Where do they go? (pt.2)

"Where do they go?" I was sat in Gerard's room, spinning absentmindedly on his desk chair as he did overdue homework (A.K.A. copied from my already marked calculus sheet). It had been a week since we last saw Analise and Clara, and I'd been internally asking myself this question every moment since. I had only ever heard about one other case like this, my ex next door neighbours had a son, about a year older than me, who liked boys. He was caught doing unacceptable things one night, and the next thing we knew, we were invited to a funeral. I was worried about that happening to Analise or Clara.

"Umm... Depends." He looked up from where he was staring at his odd socks to meet my eyes. I looked at him, urging him to continue. "If they're lucky, they'll go to rehab and be back here in a couple of months. If they're not so lucky..." He looked back at his homework. "How the fuck did you get 47?"

"Gerard!" I threw a dirty shirt I found on the floor at him.

"Jail..." He looked back down at his work. "Or death."

I felt my eyes go wide and my heartbeat speed up. "D-death?"

"Yeah... I guess it depends on what their parents think." 

I didn't want to bury my friends, especially not so young, but I guess it wasn't my decision to make. I wish the world could just accept these people the way they accept a man loving a woman. 

I helped Gerard with the last of his homework and we sat in silence for a while, him laying back on his bed, staring at the cracks in the ceiling, me looking through the round window that sat over his headboard. 

"Frank?"

I looked down at his face, his demeanour becoming shy and afraid. His hands retracted into his grey hoodie as he sat up to curl into a ball. "Mhm?"

I could almost see the cogs whirring in his head, putting together sentences and words. "What do you think about this?"

"About what?"

"About, you know, gay people." His face flushed as he tugged on his sleeves.

"I don't." I said, kind of shocked by my answer.

"What do you mean 'you don't'?"

"I mean I don't really think about gay people. My mom and dad never told me anything about them."

"Oh." He looked disappointed as his legs unfurled from beneath him. "Do you think they're bad because they don't like people of the opposite gender?"

"I don't think they're bad at all, I think love is love. I think the government is the only bad thing in this scenario, they allow innocent children to be locked away, murdered even, by their own parents. If that's seen as 'normal' in society, then I think I should be somewhere else."

"Would you stop being friends with someone if they were gay?"

I think I know where this is going, but I'll play along, for his sake. "No, never."

"Really?" His eyes lit up slightly. I nodded. His voice dropped to a whisper. "I have something to tell you then..." He patted the space next to him. I sat.

"What is it?" I whispered back. His eyes flicked nervously to the door before going back to mine. Before I could tell what was happening next, his lips were against my own, his eyes shut as I tried to understand what was happening. He pulled away. I leapt off his bed.

"What's wrong?" He looked so fragile, sitting there like someone had just told him they were out of his favourite candy on his birthday.

This was going to be hard. I had expected him to come out to me, but not like that. Let me repeat myself, I am not gay. "This was a mistake, Gerard. I didn't mean to...to...to lead you on or anything, you see, I'm not gay, just a supporter, watching from the sidelines, you know?" Oh god, I was rambling.

His eyes filled with tears before his face went cold and unreadable. "Okay." 

"I'm gonna go now, see you at school, I guess." I grabbed my bag and dashed out of his room and down the stairs.

His mom was home, her shift wasn't until later. "Frank, is that you?" 

"Um...yeah, just me." I could see her on the couch through the doorway as I neared the door.

"Off so soon? It's Wednesday, you always stay for dinner on Wednesday." She looked like she was trying to do long division in her head as she got up off the couch, coffee mug in hand, and walked to the doorway.

"Um...my mom just texted me, she wants me home for dinner." How could I lie to her, she had let me into her home, loved me like her own and now I was just going to shun her. But I couldn't tell her the truth, you never know what she'd do to Gerard if she found out he was gay.

"Oh, okay." She looked into her mug. "I could drive you home if you want?"

"Its okay, my sisters going to pick me up. Bye." I stepped through the door and pulled my phone out to call Molly. She was the only one I could talk to. She was the one who had taught me to respect homosexuality the same way you respect the hetero's.

It was going to be a long, sleepless night.


	5. Just need space

I didn't speak to Molly until we got home. I had to check the house was empty first, and it was, apart from a single note left on the kitchen counter.

-We've gone to Sarah and Colin's for a dinner party, we won't be back until late. Cole will make you dinner and if there are any problems, don't call us (our phones will be on silent), ask the neighbours for assistance. Mom and dad.-

Typical. If there not at a fancy dinner party, then they're working, and if they're not working, they're 'too busy'. Cole must be in his quarters or something, because there was probably no cleaning to be done.

I gestured for Molly to follow me upstairs to my room, shutting the door behind me. She flopped on my bed.

"Alright, what's got your knickers in a twist?" She sat up against the headboard, folding her legs under her.

"Um...can you keep a secret?" I began to pace the large space between the door and the window.

"Yeah, come on Frank, you know you can tell me anything. Spill."

"Gerard kissed me."

Her eyes went wide. "Wow. What was it like?"

"Molly!" I stopped in my tracks. "I'm not gay!" 

"Ah."She thought for a second. "Did you say that?"

"Yes. I also said that I supported him no matter what. But I'm not gay... I think." I sat next to her. "What do I do?"

She pulled me into a hug. "You eat some ice cream, cry a little, then you talk to him." 

She let go of me to run downstairs. A few minutes later, we were tucking into share pots of cookie dough ice cream. 

***

"You wanna talk about your feelings? You said yourself you only think you're straight."

I dug my spoon back into the near-empty tub. "Um okay."

Molly was right, I was eating ice cream, and now I wanted to cry. 

"Do you think girls are hot?" 

I had never really thought about this. "I guess I'm waiting to find the right one, they all look the same to me."

"What about guys? You think being around them is easier?"

I thought about it. "Only Gerard."

"Honey, I think you might have a little crush."

Oh god. "What if mom and dad find out I like guys? They'll send me away. Forever." I started to cry, the tears landing in the empty ice cream tub.

Molly held me in her arms again, whispering in my ear. She told me they could try all the wanted, she wouldn't let them take me away.

I hoped she was right.

*** 

I nervously walked towards the school doors, noting that Gerard wasn't stood in our usual spot. I shoved my stuff in my locker, dodged a few bullies, before making my way to the boys bathroom. Once in, I did my business, did my fly up, and washed my hands. The door opened as I was drying them with a paper towel. I was met with Gerard's face.

"Gerard..." He looked up. His face flushed.

"Oh, um, sorry, I'll, um, come back later." He turned to leave again when I grabbed his wrist.

"No, don't." I smiled feebly at him. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

I shifted my weight from one foot the the other. I was so nervous, my palms were sweating and my heart racing. "I think I like you back." I said, barley a whisper.

"Really?" His eyes lit up for a moment, but soon his gaze fell. "You're not pranking me, are you?"

"What? No, I would never joke about this."

He all but ran forwards to hug me, and in return I wrapped my arms around his form. 

"Thank you." He whispered, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. God, I loved his voice.


End file.
